Coiled tubing drilling applications use a “bent” mud motor below an orienter to enable directional steering of the coiled tubing. The orienter is required to adjust the tool face by adjusting the orientation of the bend to steer the bit as the bent mud motor slides along with the coiled tubing. Orienting the bend and steering the bit in this manner enables formation of the well path, and thus the wellbore, in a desired direction.
Some drilling assemblies use a continuously rotating orienter that spins the bent mud motor at slow speeds to neutralize directional effects caused by the bent mud motor, thus enabling drilling of a straight portion of the wellbore. Rotation of the bent mud motor assembly in a wellbore, however has detrimental effects that can shorten the life of the drilling assembly, e.g. bottom hole assembly. Additionally, the rotation causes friction between the bottom hole assembly and the wellbore which may lead to undesirable hole quality and diameter.